Let This Never End
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: Yusuke's boyfriend cheats on him leaving Yusuke broken. How will Hiei respond? HieiYusukei wrote this like 3 years ago. one of my first actually figured i would type it up post it and see if i've improved in 3 years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A bright blue sky overhead with not a cloud in site. Kurama walked to school with his brother Suichi. "Hey Kurama wait up," a voice yelled behind them. They stopped and waited for the other youth to catch up.

"Good morning Yusuke," Kurama said. Yusuke slipped and arm around each of the boy's shoulders.

"So how the hell do you always get up so early?" Yusuke asked using them for support.

"Simple we aren't up playing video games all night," Suichi said with a smirk. Yusuke looked down at the junior high student.

"True. You guys only read books." Yusuke said.

"Not true," Kurama retorted. "We do watch tv."

"Yeah the history channel." Yusuke said disgusted. "Do you think of anything but school?"

"Yes," Suichi replied. "Here's my stop." He slid out from under Yusuke's arm and ran to his friends. Yusuke and Kurama continued on.

"Damn is it nice to be in high school," Yusuke said glancing over his shoulder at the junior high.

"It wasn't so bad," Kurama said. "Do you plan on leaving your arm there?" Yusuke removed his arm. "Thank you for last night," Kurama said glancing sideways at Yusuke.

"No prob. Kuwabara went too far this time," Yusuke said with a shrug. "Plus I didn't want Hiei to find out."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Kurama asked a dangerous light in his eye.

"Aren't you two dating?" Yusuke asked confused.

"That cold little demon?" Kurama stated. "Of course not."

"Oh… ok." Was all Yusuke said in response. They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. When they arrived they said good-bye and went to their sepperate classes. 'Hiei is single…' Yusuke thought taking his seat. 'Wonder how.' Little did he know Hiei was also thinking about him.

'What did he do to help Kurama?' Hiei thought sitting in the tree just outside of Yusuke's vision but able to still see Yusuke. Hiei jumped out of the tree and left. Yusuke watched him walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Yusuke I've got a mission for you!" the toddle yelled through the tv. The sleeping youth rolled off his bed.

"What Koenma!?" he asked harshly. "I was sleeping."

"Yes I see that but this is an emergency." Koenma said relaxing visibly.

"Fine what?" Yusuke said sitting infront of the tv.

"There are a couple of S-Class demons, like yourself, that have escaped into the human world." Koenma told him. "They are Yokos which means they are related to Kurama. I've already told Kurama and Hiei, but I couldn't find Kuwabara."

"He's out of town." Yusuke stated.

"Then it will be up to you 3. Good luck." Koenma said and the tv turned off.

"Damn toddler." Yusuke said to himself. "He has no right to wake me up like that." But instead of going back to bed he changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. He didn't bother to slick his hair back with jell before he left. He just dressed and went to Kurama's bouse. When he rang the doorbell Suichi answered.

"They're back in Kurama's room." He told Yusuke when he asked. Yusuke went back and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kurama said from inside. Yusuke went in and saw Kurama at the desk and Hiei on the windowsill. Hiei was glarring daggers at Kurama who seemed to not notice.

"Ok so what do we know about these Yokos?" Yusuke asked sitting on Kurama's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Nothing really." Kurama said.

"Just that they look like fox boy." Hiei said turning his attention to Yusuke. It was Kurama's turn to glare at Hiei.

"Ok what colors are they?" Yusuke asked.

"One is black and silver the other brown and silver. But they could be hiding in human form like me." Kurama said matter of factly.

"Alright but they'll still have spirit energy." Yusuke said. "Let's go."

"Might I suggest splitting up?" Kurama asked.

"But we're an odd number." Yusuke said confused. A knock on the door.

"Come in." kurama said. The door opened to submt their friend Kiba.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Kiba." Yusuke said.

"Hn. " was Hiei's response.

"I'll pair up with Kiba. " Kurama siad. "Hiei, you and Yusuke can pair up."

"Whatever." Hiei said and jumped out the window.

"What shoved his sword up his ass?" Kiba asked. Yusuke looked at Kurama before leaving. He met Hiei outside the house and they headed into town.

YUSUKE POV

We've been searching for about 3 hours and we haven't felt any spirit energy. I was feeling quite hungry since I missed breakfast. I saw a café down the road. "Ya hungry Hiei?" I asked him.

"Hn." He said.

"Alright follow me." I said and made a b-line for the café. Sure enough he stayed with me. I looked down at the little fire demon. He seemed to be losing weight. Was he not eating well? We made it to the café and went inside. We took a seat in a boothe and picked up the menu. "Get whatever you like." I told him. He did too. An order of fries with a burger, a steak, and a piece of apple pie for desert. I just got a burger. I studied the little demon as he ate when all of a sudden a wave of spirit energy washed into the café. I looked up and saw two boys walk in hand in hand. "Hey Hiei." I said motioning to the boys.

" Yes Detective I felt it." He grouled sopftly.

"You think it's them?" I asked just as quietly.

"Most likely." He responded. I noticed he looked at their linked hands and seemed to be studying the strange show. They took a seat behind us.

"Damn it Kyoki let's go somewhere else." The brown haired boy said. "I don't like the energy in here."

"It's just a couple of demons Koko." Kyoki, with black hair, siad to Koko. "They aren't strong so I'm not too worried about it." I motioned to Hiei who nodded. I left plenty of money for the meal and a tip for the waitress and we left.

"Let's go find Kurama and Kiba." I said and left for the park. Hiei followed. When we reached the park I saw Kurama and Kiba under a tree. Kurama saw us and smiled. We walked closer. As we did so Kurama leaned over to Kiba and kissed him. To my surprise Kiba kissed back. My own boyfriend kissing the fox demon. Sure Kiba was a wolf demon but hadn't he seen us? I froze in my tracks. It felt like someone had just stabbed my heart. Kurama released the kiss. Kiba had a look in his eye. Not the look of hate he would usually give any other demon than me, but lust. Lust for more of the Yoko. He finally turned and saw me and Hiei. I turned to go.

"Yusuke wait. I can explain!" he said rushing over to me. To my surprise just as he reached out for me Hiei intercepted him.

"How can you?" Hiei said maniacally. "How can you explain that look in you eye?" Kiba blinked down at him.

"Yusuke." Kiba said softly. I turned and looked at him. I walked over and punched him. He looked at me shocked. He lifted a hand to his cheek feeling the heat centering there already forming a bruise.

"Just leave me alone." I said softly and walked away. Kiba made to follow me.

AUTHOR POV

Hiei stepped infront of Kiba. "Move fire demon." Kiba growled.

"He said leave him alone. " Hiei replied.

"Come on Kiba." Kurama said taking Kiba's hand. Kiba allowed himself to be pulled away. Hiei went over to Yusuke's place. He saw Yusuke inside the kitchen. He was running his arms and hands under steaming water. A familier smell came through the open window, the metallic smell of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

HIEI POV

The smell of blood. I rushed in the window. Yusuke turned from the sink cuts ran from his bare shoulders down to his wrists. There were also cuts on his chest and abs. "YUSUKE!" I yelled rushing to him as he started to fall. I caught him and layed him gently down on the floor.

"How could he do that?" Yusuke asked in a daze. I wet a clothe with cold water.

'Hot water to make it bleed more.' I thought scowling. I knelt down next to him and started soaking the cuts.

"How?" he akded again.

'Pathetic.' I thought. 'How could this hurt you so much Detective?'

"3 years." He said almost like he heard my thoughts. "3 years we were together." I was a bit taken aback. I hadn't expected it to be that long.

'I'm gonna kill him.' I thought. 'How dare he do this to MY Detective.' Where did that come from. Do I really have feeling for the once human? I bandaged the cuts as best I could and took him over to the coach. I turned on the tv and took a seat on the coffee table. A couple of hours passed before he woke.

"Kiba?" he said not opening his eyes just feeling a presence.

"No Yusuke." I said softly. He opened his eyes.

"Hiei?" he said confused. "What?..."

"I'm here to take care of you." I said placing a cold clothe on his forehead. As I was turning away he grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at him. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I was shocked. I hadn't expected him to show affection to me. "Yusuke." I said softly.

"I used to think you never cared." He said pulling me closer. "You were always so damn close to that fucking fox. I couldn't say anything to you." I sat down next to him on the coach.

"What are you saying Detective?" I asked seriously.

"Kiba wasn't supposed to mean anything to me." He continued. "But going to that damned fox after 3 years. 3 years of thinking he loved me of convincing him I loved him. I guess in the end I did. But you were always on my mind." He sat up as much as he could and still have support by the coach. "And here you are. Right here and seeing me in this pathetic state." He said hurt visibly showing in his eyes. I leaned forward and placed my free hand against his forehead checking for a fever. He didn't have one. I started to take my place again but he pulled my hand, that he still had in his, back behind him forching me to get closer. Unexpectedly he caught me in a kiss. Light at first then I felt his tongue slide over my bottome lip causeing me to gasp. He took the opportunity and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored my whole mouth causeing me to melt into him. His cut up arms linked around me forcing me closer. When he finally let me go we were both panting.

"What the hell was that?" I asked after I could talk again.

"Your first kiss." Yusuke said. His earms hadn't yet released me so I layed my head down on his chest. As I expected no heart beat just as any demon should be. He ran a hand up and down my back.

'Yes MY Detective.' I thought. 'My Yusuke. Kiba will pay for betraying him the way he did and hurting him. I'll see to that.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

KYOKI POV

'That guy was a yoko.' I thought sitting in mine andKoko's apartment. 'The one with him was an ootami. Odd couple. But then there was the fire demon and spirit demon in the café.'

"Kyoki what would you like for dinner?" Koko asked coming into our bedroom.

Oko did you see that yoko with the ootami earlier?" I asked not answering his question.

"Uh yeah." He said a bit surprised by the question.

"Do you remember your father?" I asked.

"That theif Kurama right?" Koko asked for clarification.

"Yes." I said. "And mine was Koronoe."

"Hint why you have wings." Koko said softly.

"Yes." I replied patiently. "But we were raised together. Away from our fathers not knowing who our mothers are."

"Yeah and didn't Kurama escape to the human world before he died?" Koko asked.

"Yes just after my father died." I clarified. "I think that yoko from earlier was Kurama."

"Really?" Koko said his fox ears popping up in interest. "Well now wouldn't that be interesting.

"Or mothers were both female yokos." I said. "My dad was a chimera but I am still part yoko." My ears twitched. "You are a pure blooded yoko. But that still doesn't tell us anything."

"We could approach Kurama." Koko said thoughtfully.

"Let's do it." I said with a smile. I stood up from our bed and went over to Koko. I placed my hand against his cheek and kissed him lightly. He then followed me out we looked Kurama up in the phone book and went to his house.

"Wow." Koko said looking up at the house. I went up to the door and rand the bell. Footsteps on the inside. Koko was holding his breath. The door opened. In the doorway stood a boy younger than us. He had red hair and blue eyes and was still in his school uniform.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yes we're here to see Kurama." I said to him. He studied us then let us in.

"He's back in his room." He said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you.: I daid going down the hall. The door to one of the rooms was open. At the desk with a book infront of him ws Kurama. I knocked on the door before entering.

"Close the door." He said without looking up. Koko closed the door. "You mine as well show your trueselves. Especially my own son." Koko looked taken aback. I'm sure I did too. But sure enough we did as we were told. My black ears showed through my black and silver hair. The tips of my ears were also silver. My eyes were red and my teeth turned into fangs. A black silver tipped tail appeared and also my black chimera wings. Koko's brown silver tipped ears appeared through his hair a plain brown. A brown tipped silver tail and claws finished his change. His gold eyes stared daggers at anyone he looked at. Kurama stood and finally looke at us. "So you finally became S-Class." He said looking us over. "Koronoe would be pleased."

"We were curious." Koko began. Kurama began to glow. His red flowing hair turning silver, his human ears vanished and silver fox eayrs appeared on his head. A silver tail and his green eyes turned gold.

"Who your mothers were." He finished for Koko." I know. Take a seat." We sat down on his bed. Koko's tail wouldn't stop twitching. Kurama turned and looked out the window. "Kana and Sai." He said tuning to us. "Kana was my silver sister motioned to Kyoki and Sai was her best friend motions to Koko. She was a brown." A knock on the door. "Enter Kiba." Kurama said taking a seat at the desk again. The door opened just enough to let in the black wolf demon. His pointed ears twitched when he saw the cubs. His black tail swished nervously. "Kiba this is my sone Koko and his boyfriend Kyoki." Kurama explained.

NORMAL POV

"Koko, Kyoki this is my boyfriend Kiba." Kurama said. Kiba sat on the desk infront of Kurama. "Now then why have you come to the human world?" Kurama askded the cubs.

"To escape the chaos of demon world right now." Koko said.

"We aren't here to cause trouble." Kyoki said. "Just wanted to get away."

"I'll send a letter to Koenma tellign him this." Kurama said taking out paper and pen. Sure enough he wrote a letter. Demon bird flew in a landed on Kiba's shoulder.

"Taaka take this to Koenma." Kiba said lifting the letter to the bird. The bird took the letter in his beak and flew out the window. "I hope he'll tell Yusuke." He said watching the bird speaking more to himself. Kurama put a hand on Kiba's knee.

'Remember he didn't really care about you.' Kurama told him mentally.

'Then why did he look so hurt?' Kiba responded.

'He'll recover.' Kurama said then turned and spoke to the cubs. "How about we go and tell him."

"Won't he try to kill us?" Koko asked.

"No. Me maybe." Kurama replied. They all got up and left. They reached Yusuke's apartment and heard a video game on inside. Kiba knocked.

"AH SHIT!! DAMN FIRE DEMON!!: Yusuke's voice yelled from inside. Footsteps were heard coming to the door. Yusuke opened the door and didn't close it before Kiba blocked it, forced it open and stared at his ex-boyfriend. He was looking at he cuts.

'Didn't hurt him huh?' Kiba shot mentally at Kurama. 'I'm not you boyfriend fox.' Kurama looked taken aback. Yusuke just stared at the two yoko cubs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Yusuke don't hurt them." Kurama said. "They are just here to escape chaos in demon world." Kiba reached out to Yusuke but Hiei grabbed his wrist.

'You caused this wolf.' Hiei told him mentally.

'I'm so sorry.' Kiba responded.

'Don't tell me.' Hiei thought. 'Tell him when you guys are alone but know this. He is mine.'

'Understood.' Kiba said.

"Come on in everyone." Yusuke said moving aside. "Hiei was just kicking my ass on a video game." Everyone wnet inside and found seats in the living room. Kurama tried to sit down next to Kiba but Kiba grouled at him and moved. Yusuke smiled at that. Yusuke sat next to Hiei on the love seat. Kurama, Kyoki, and Koko sat on the couch, and Kiba sat on the table infront of Yusuke. "Ok so explain why I shouldn't kill the cubs." Yusuke said to Kurama.

"Koko here is my son." Kurama explained. "Kyoki is his boyfriend and son to my best friend Koronoe. And they aren't here to cause trouble."

"No we aren't." Kyoki said. "The Youkai wourld is in chaos and Koenma can't stop it. But only us two were able to escape."

"I see." Yusuke said thinking. "Fine. Have we notified Koenma?"

"Yes." Kurama said. "I sent him a letter. Yusuke what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it." Yusuke said waving off Kurama's question. "Let's all go…" A knock on the door. Yusuke stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly but none behind him bothered to hide their identities. There just outside the door was the other members of the team. Genkai and Kuwabara.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Yusuke went to close the door again while Kurama dived into Yusuke's room. Kuwabara blocked the door. "You're not welcome here Kuwabara." Yusuke said glaring at him.

"Ah come on Yusuke I was drunk." Kuwabara defended.

"So you just decided to rape Kurama for the hell of it?" Yusuke smirked. Kuwabara didn't answer. Hiei looked shocked. He looked into Yusuke's room and saw a shaking Kurama.

'So that is what Yusuke helped him with.' Hiei thought.

"Genkai come one in." Yusuke said. Genkai came in and Yusuke shut the door in Kuwabara's face. Genkai took a seat in the seat on the love seat while Yusuke sat on the coffee table next to Kiba. Kurama came back out and took his seat on the coach.

"So that would explain the fools disappereance." Genkai said looking at the door. "Koenma had me go search for him. Yusuke what happened to you?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" he yelled stomping off to this room. Hiei winced when the door slammed. He glared at Kiba who shrinked away. He then tood and walked to Yusuke's room. Without knocking he went in.

KIBA POV

He was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall. His head drooped against his hands, his knees to his chest. He never looked more helpless. I sat down next to him. He looked sideways at me. I ran a finger over a few of the cuts. "Why." His voice said softly then grew stronger. "Why did you have to go to that damned fox?"

"He had been convincing me you didn't care about me. I was convinced." I said not looking at him but looking at my hands. "I didn't think it would hurt you. He said he cared."

"I wasn't supposed to care." Yusuke said quietly. "But over the years I began to care. I began to love you. Hell I was gonna ask you to marry me." I turned and looked at him. He stood and went to the door. He listened for a minuste then to my surprise he locked the door. He turned back to me. In our relationship there never had been a dominant person but right now he radiated dominance like a pack leader. He came forward and gorced me onto my back on the bed. He then crawled over me so that hes face was right above me. One leg to each side of my hips he took hold of my hands and forced them above my head. He then lowered and lay his body on mine. He placed his soft pink lips over mine and kissed me. I couldn't help it I kissed my demon back. His tongue slid over my bottom lip. I opened allowing him to deepen the kiss. When he finally released we were both panting.

"What was that for?" I asked. Instead of answering he moved slightly and slid a little pink tongue down the side of my neck causing me to shudder. "Yusuke stop." I said slightly shaking.

"After he kissed you, you had a look of lust." Yusuke said evily in my ear. "I want that same look. Only he can't do anything about it. I plan to leave you like that and only I will be able to satisfy you." He slid a hand under my shirt and ran it over my abs. he then slid it over my side and under my back.

"Yusuke please don't." I pleaded to him.

"Hush." He whispered in my ear. His other hand released mine from over my head but I still couldn't move them.

'Spirit energy.' I thought. 'What the hell!?' His hand was exploring. It started at my abs and moved down my leg. It came back up but stopped at my thigh. He ran his finger up and down the inside of my thigh then pressureed his hand against my member causing me to groan in pleassure.

"You see." He said. "What you did really hurt me. All that lust to the damned fox. And now it will be only me." The energy holding my hands down released as he began to get up. I grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back fully aware of what I was about to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

HIEI POV

'So he's going with his plan.' I thought as I heard the lock click on Yusuke's door. 'Kiba better not do anything to hurt him more.'

"Hiei did you hear me?" Genkai asked.

"Hn." I responded not wanting to leave my thoughts of Yusuke.

"Why are you not returning to Demon Wold? Your penance was up 2 years ago." She repeated.

"Hn." I said not wanting to cooraperate.

"Still not want to answer anything." Kurama said. I glared at him and went to the kitchen.

YUSUKE POV

His firm grip on my hips forced me back down. 'Now he shows his strength.' I thought. He flipped so that I was now under him.

"Hell no are you leaving me like this." He growled in my ear. He placed his lips against mine bitting and bruising them. Then he forced his way in. I tried to fight him off but he had more physical strength than me since my accident 1 year ago. I couldn't force him off. As he was "kissing" me his hands lowered to my pants and begand to undo the belt then unbutton the buttons and pushed down the zipper. I struggled against him. But he forced spirit energy down to keep the me pinned. "Hell no you don't." He slid a hand into my pants and on the inside of my boxers. He began moving his hand over my member first gently then when he didn't get a reaction he grabbed it causing me to moan. "That's better." He smiled down at me. He started to pull my pants down and then my boxers. He lowered down ontop of me his hand being forced against me more.

"Kiba don't." I said in an unsteady voice.

"I understand I hurt you Yusuke. But what you were planning just isn't right." He said. He used spirit energy to flip me onto my stomach. I heard him undoring his pants.

"No don't." I said forcefully. He flipped me back onto my back and lowered down ontop of me. His member now sitting next to mine.

"Don't what? Don't have sex with you?" he said looking me in the eye. "You no longer have a say in the matter." He began to fock back and forth. This caused me to groan and him to smile. "See you like it too." His hand grabbed making me wince. "Hush. Don't say anything." He pulled out one of his daggers and ran it down my shirt. He then pulled the shirt off. He lowered and nipped random places on my chest making sure he didn't bit a cut. All his nips bruised quickly. Then he nipped around my neck and ears and my left cheek. His claws had already done injury to my lower half. "Much better." He said releasing me. "I'll probably never see you again once Hiei finds you." He left by jumping out the window buy first he unlocked the door. I curled up on my bed throuwing my blankets over me. Tears escaped my eyes.

'How could he do that?' I thought cursing Kiba even though he hadn't raped me.

HIEI POV

I heard the lock click again a few minutes ago but neither Kiba or Yusuke have come out. I walked over to the door. Genkai, Kurama, Kyoki, and Koko left a while ago. I knocked. No one answered. I opened it and saw Yusuke curled up on his bed crying. I rushed over to him and gently removed the blanket. 'It must have backfired.' I thought noticing all the bruises running up and down his body. No placve had been spared. "Yusuke?" I cooed softly hoping to get a response.

"He overpowered me Hiei." He said. "I couldn't force him off.

"I can see that." I said softly.

"I hurt so much." He said curling up more. I went over to his dresser and pulled out a new pair of boxers, loose tank, and a pair of baggy pants. All of it was black. Iwent back over to him. It took me 10 minutes to coax him to sit up enough so I could get him dressed. I then went out to the kitchen and made him some food. I heard him sit down on the coach and turn on the tv. When I brought him his good I saw he had finally takenhold of himself and looked like the old detective. He ate and then we watched a movie. A knock on the door woke us out of our trance. He got up and opened the door.

"Kyoki wasn't it?" he said making me look towards the door.

"Ya. Come. I need your help." He said in a rush.

"What for?" I asked walking up.

"The carrot top from earlier took Kurama as we were walking home. Somehow he had knocked me and Koko out." He explained." Will you help?"

"Yeah I'll help." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. "Know where they might be?"

"No." Kyoki said. "We have been looking though."

"Alright hang on. " Yusuke said and went back to his room. He came back out stomping into his black sneakers and putting on arm bands. One said _PUNK_, the other said _SMART ASS_. He slipped his lighter and a pack of 27's into his cargo pockets. "Let's go." He said pushing me out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

AUTHOR POV

As the 3 were walking Yusuke lit a ciggaret and then turned and walked backwards. "Where did he attack you?" ge asked the cubs.

"Near the park." Kyoki responded. "Koko will be meeting us there." They rounded the corner and Yusuke ran into someone falling to the ground. He caught himself in a push up postion and looked to see who he ran into. Keiko was sitting on the pavement. Scraping rocks off the palms of her hands.

"Hey Yusuke." She said when she noticed who it was.

"Hey Keiko." He said lazily. He pushed himselft up and went over to her. He offered his hand and she took it. He lifted her up. As he was pulling her up she finally notice the cuts on his arms.

"Yusuke what happened!?" she asked putting her hands on his left arm.

"Lay off." He said pulling his arm away.

"Yusuke…" Kyoki said.

"Ya I'm coming." Yusuke said over his shoulder then looked at Kaiko. "See ya." He ran to Hiei and Kyoki leaving Keiko alone.

"Who was that?" Kyoki asked when Yusuke reached them.

"Ex-girlfriend that won't leave me the hell alone." Yusuke growled. He lit another cigarett and they got to the park in a few minutes. They saw Koko under the big cherry tree. A memory flash of the kiss between Kiba and Kurama ran through Yusuke's mind making him hesitate. Hiei glanced sideways at him then tleported to the tree next to Koko. Kyoki ran towards his boyfriend while Yusuke walked more slowly.

"Any news?" Kyoki asked Koko.

"I found were he took my father." Koko reported.

"Where?" Kyoki asked.

"An apartment on the east side of town." Yusuke said.

"How did you know?" Koko asked.

"Cuz that is were Kuwabara lives." Yusuke said.

"Then let's go." Kyoki said heading out of the park. Koko followed him. Yusuke started to then turned back to the non-moving Hiei. He went back to the little fire demon and put a hand on his shoulder. Hiei has grown! Now he reaches Yusuke's shoulders! Hiei looked up at him.

"Yes Detective?" He said.

"What's eatin ya?" Yusuke asked him.

"Debating if I join you or go wolf hunting." Hiei said.

"Your choice." Yusuke said then lowered and whispered in his ear. "Either way I expect you home tonight." Yusuke nipped Hiei's ear and kissed his neck then followed the cubs. Hiei stood under the tree a little longer thinking about what Yusuke had said. Then a certain black wolf demon walked into the park and stopped behind Hiei.

"Bout time you came." Hiei said not turning around.

"I thought you would be waiting for me." Kiba said. "Now what?"

"Now you die." Hiei said turning to face Kiba and drawing his sword.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Yusuke finally caught up to the cubs about 2 blocks from Kuwabara's apartment. They climbed to his door and Koko went to knock but froze. They heard a pleassured moan from behind the door. Kyoki knocked and they heard a curse. Footsteps coming closer. Then the door opened to Kuwabara. He didn't have a shirt on and his pants were undone. Yusuke forced his was passed him and into the apartment. He didn't see Kurama in the living room so he went to the bedroom. "OH MY FUCKIN GOD!" they heard Yusuke yell. Kyoki and Koko forced their way in. Kuwabara ran after them. They entered the room and looked down at Kurama. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He was completely naked. His backside was bleeding and so were deep gashes going fdown his back. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "You disgust me." He growled.

"You didn't have to come look for him ya jack ass." Kuwabara retorted. Yusuke aimed a finger at Kuwabara.

"Die Bastard." Yusuke said. A blue energy bullet shot pat the cubs and hit Kuwabara. It went through his body and Kuwabara fell over dead. Kyoki then burned the body. "Go back to Kurama's place and get him some clothes." He said to Koko.

"Ok." Koko said and left. Yusuke then picked Kurama up gently and took him to the bath room. He set him in the tub and ran some lukewarm water through the shower. It gently hit Kurama washing away the blood.

"I'm sorry Kurama." Yusuke told him. Kyoki came and stood in the doorway.

"It's ok." Kurama said softly. "I was expecting it."

"Why?" Kyoki asked.

"Because Yusuke stopped him once before." Kurama explained. "He was just waiting till I was away from Yusuke."

"Bastard." Yusuke said.

"Thank you Yusuke." Kurama said.

"No prob." He replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

"You really want to die?" Hiei asked maniacally.

"After what I did I expected it." Kiba replied. Hiei ran at Kiba. Kiba jumped backwards to try and avoid the slash. The sword cut him across the abs. he then went at Hiei with his claws. He caught Hiei on his left cheek with 3 of his claws. Hiei snarled and teleported behind Kiba.

"Ootami aren't ment to fall in love." Hiei said and stabbed Kiba through the chest. Leaving the sword in he jumped a few feet away. Black fire appeared around his right arm in the shape of a dragon.

"Dragon of the darkness flame." Kiba said blood trickling out of his mouth. "The perfect ending." Hiei released the attack and it hit Kiba. In seconds there was nothing left but the sword falling to the ground as the attack disapaited. Hiei walked over and picked up his sword. As he was sheithing it he saw Koko run by.

"Koko!" he yelled at the cub. Koko stopped and looked at him. Hiei walked up to him and looked down at the cub. "Did you find him?"

"Yes. Yusuke killed Kuwabara and told me to come get clothes for my dad." Koko told him asthey started walking. "You should've seen him Hiei. He was all blood, cuts, and bruises. He looked pathetic." Hiei looked down at the ground.

'Just like Yusuke.' Hiei thought. 'All those bruises and cuts from Kiba.'

"Hiei…" Koko said curiously.

"I'll wait out here go and get the clothes." Hiei said. Koko ran inside. He came back out in about 10 minutes with a bag full of red and black clothes that would be baggy on Kurama's skinney body. They went to Kuwabara's appartment and saw Kurama sitting on the coach wrapped in a blanket with Kyoki on the chair next to him. Yusuke was in the kitchen making ramen. Hiei went over to Yusuke and Kurama went to the restroom and got dressed. Hiei stood next to the stove watching the water boil. Yusuke had left to check on Kurama. He came back in and slipped his hands around Hiei's little waist. Hiei was in a pair of Yusuke's pants, black with 4 white belts but they still managed to sag a little and show the black boxers underneath. The black t –shirt with a white dragon on the back also belonged to Yusuke. "Detective." Hiei said as Yusuke's hand rubbed his abs. "That tickles."

"Oh really?" Yusuke said inocently. He fingered the cuts on Hiei's cheek. Hiei hadn't bothered to clean them and now the blood was dried. Yusuke wet a cloth with hot water and wiped the blood. "Thank you. My little fire demon." Yusuke said softly. Hiei couldn't help it. He forced himself to move closer and catch Yusuke in a kiss. Being gentle because of the cuts and bruises from Kiba's fangs. Kyoki came in just as the kiss ended.

"Is the food done?" he asked. "Kurama is kinda hungry."

"Couple more minutes." Yusuke said looking at the ramen. "I'll bring it out." Kyoki left and Hiei sat on the counter. Sure enough the ramen finished and Yusuke served it to everyone. He studied Kurama's clothes. Kurama notice.

"They're not mine."" Kurama said.

"They're Kyoki's." Koko explained. "Dad's clothes are all tight so I grabbed some of Kyoki's baggy clothes." They all ate and then left and went their sepparate ways. Kyoki, Koko, and Kurama went back to Kurama's ouse while Hiei and Yusuke went back to Yusuke's house. When they arrived Yusuke noticed Keiko sitting infront of the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Yusuke asked a bit rudely.

"I just want to know what happened to you." She said walking over to him. She tried to touch his arm again.

"Stop it already Keiko." Yusuke said as Hiei went inside. "I told you we aren't getting back together. Ever. I'm in a relationship so just back off."

"I don't believe you." Keiko said. "You said you loved me but then you broke up with me to date that Kiba guy. I can't believe you have a girlfriend. Yes I know you and Kiba broke up. People do talk."

"Ya I have a new boyfriend since Kiba cheated on me. I'm never going back out with you so leave me the fuck alone." Yusuke said yelling by the end of it. He stormed into the house locking the door when he closed it. Keiko was known for just entering. When hewent upstairs e saw Hiei sitting in the windowsill with no shirt on. He had a slash across his back that was still healing and the smaller cuts on his chest and abs. he truned and looked at Yusuke as he took off the tank and layed down on the bed. He turned onto his side and looked at Hiei. "It's a nice day aint it?" Yusuke said looking out at the cloudless sky. Hiei looked back out the window.

"Sureis." He said turning back to Yusuke. He jumped off the sill and walked over to the bed. He sat down infront of Yusuke and Yusuke put an arm around Hiei's waist.

'Let this never end.' Hiei and Yusuke thought as Hiei layed down and the two teenage boys fell asleep.


End file.
